


When the Sun Burns Out

by -blue- (ur_gay_father)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/-blue-
Summary: Alex is a villain who's in love with his nemisis, who also happens to be his roomate.





	When the Sun Burns Out

I’m not sick. I’m absolutely twisted. Saying I’m sick makes it seem like there’s a cure, which there isn’t. There isn’t a way to fix me and my mind. That’s what people don’t understand. They think locking someone up behind iron bars can fix years of pain and abuse and turn someone into a model citizen, but they’re all wrong. And I’m living proof of just how wrong they are.  
When I was fourteen years old, I had an impulsive episode that resulted in the grotesque slaughter of my abusive parents. I got locked away in jail for two years, finally released once the point was made about my dissociation and abuse.  
I still have nightmares about my parent’s dismembered bodies hanging from a balcony, and then the shrieking of the sirens that brought me to my ice-cold dungeon.  
The worst part is the pretending. Pretending you’re okay. Pretending like you’ve changed when you always go back to the same habits. Pretending you’ve outgrown your history of crime. But like I said before, there isn’t a cure to the madness that lies inside of me.  
If there was a cure, it would be Shiloh. The closest I can come to leaving behind my insanity is staring at his not-so-perfect face, with its scars and dents. Daydreaming about his fluffy brown hair and his pitch-black eyes. The way he drums the pads of his fingers on any available surface when he gets nervous. How he stutters when he lies. The way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, and his mouth turns upward when he’s truly happy. It’s all beautiful. If anything were to happen to him, that might just tear out the last slice of sanity that I possess.  
I wish I could tell Shiloh the truth. How marvelous it would be to just open up, and yet, my stupid selfishness gets in the way. In a way, I almost feel like he knows. We share such a strong bond that it’s almost impossible he doesn’t suspect a thing. Sometimes I even imagine telling him, just for him to say: “Well obviously!”  
All these stupid thoughts whirl around my head as I sit on the filthy underground metro. The rough upholstery digs into my arm, but I embrace the pain. I’m honestly surprised that I’m able to think over the loud buzzing and chatter. Usually I can’t think properly on the bus. Not that it would do me any good if I could. My thoughts, even the good ones, only end up hurting other people.  
The bus slows to a stop, peeking up above the terminal to let out a flow of passengers. I gather up my black duffel bag, pull up my hood, and half walk-half run off the bus. As I guessed, he was already waiting for me. Shit.   
This is not good at all. He can’t see my civilian face. Just like it would be bad for him if I were to catch a glimpse of his face, despite the fact that I already know his identity. But for me, it could lead to my arrest, or worse, him knowing about my betrayal.  
I pull my hood closer over my face and pull out my black surgical mask, slipping it on while I’m still turned away from him. I look back at him to see he still hasn’t spotted me yet. With this extra time, I grab a pair of red colored contacts from the depths of my bag, and quickly put them on.   
With the bloody surgical mask, red contacts, pale skin, and my black greasy hair, I almost look like some kind of demented vampire doctor, hence the villain name “Dr. Die”.   
Yeah, it’s a bad name. I’m not creative in the least. But to be fair, neither is my nemesis, “Sunny”. He wears a stupid orange basketball jersey and a yellow mask that covers his face. Stupid.   
Speaking of which, it seems he finally spotted me.  
“Die. Get your ass over here so I can beat it.” Sunny growls.  
“Nice line. Did you practice it in the mirror just for me, sunshine of my dreams?” I say.  
“S-shut up. You always do that… thing.” Sunny was now blushing.  
“What? Flirting?”  
“Yes. That. Stop it, it makes me blush.”  
I walk toward him and brush his sharp jawline with my pale and bony finger. He visibly shudders at my touch.   
It’s funny that he goes around with the perpetual fear of me finding out his identity when I already know who he is. He’s Shiloh. It’s quite obvious, especially when he leaves his dirty hero outfit on the floor of our apartment.   
“Just… fight me.” Sunny says, avoiding my stare. I smirk and pull out my sword from my duffel bag.  
“As you wish, kitten.” I sliced the air next to his head and he yelps. Quick on his feet, he reaches into a sheath at his side and grabs a silver dagger embedded with garnet.   
I thrust my sword towards him but he blocks my strike with his knife. The two weapons crash to the ground, clattering on the pavement.   
At this point, a large crowd is growing around us. Sunny runs over to a civilian and whispers something in her ear. Probably telling her to call for the police.  
“Can’t handle me all on your own?” I jump towards him, attempting a punch that he easily dodges. He picks up his dagger and cuts off my mask with a grin, grazing my face. But that grin slowly fades.  
“...Alex?” He says, his dagger falling from his hand. The wound on my face stings like hell, and I can taste the salty blood dripping down to my mouth. Shiloh removes his mask and takes a few steps back, shaking his head in disbelief.  
The familiar sound of sirens blur together with all of the shouts. The last thing I see before I pass out is Shiloh standing over me, tears streaming down his perfect face.

。。。

My eyes slowly open. A familiar ceiling comes into my vision. I sit up, startled. I’m at home. Did Shiloh bring me back to our apartment?  
“Shiloh? Shiloh!” I yell, feeling confused. It’s like the entire world got distorted behind a cover of glass. I have no idea what happened or what’s just in my head.   
Shiloh slowly walks into the room, a dark look on his face. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and balls them into fists.  
“You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me? You let me cut you up for this long and you never fucking told me?” His face turns red and he starts to cry again. He sinks to his knees and covers his face with his hands. Who knew he cared this much about me?  
“I’m sorry.” The words slide out of my mouth, only partially true.  
“Sorry? You go around stealing shit and assassinating people, letting me fight you and you never told me? You never told me that I was hurting my best friend?” He choked on his words and looked up at me, teary-eyed.  
“I hurt you.” He cries. I reach my hand towards him and pet his hair.  
“You could never hurt me the way I hurt myself.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean? Understand my position here! My best friend has been fighting me this entire time?” I grab his hands and start to cry, the first time I’ve done so in years. I let everything out, crying and screaming and sobbing.   
It’s beautiful. Two boys, hardened by society’s perception of masculinity, letting their walls down. A symphony of tears meshing together to create an unbreakable bond.  
Shiloh climbs into the bed to wrap his arms around me. His grip feels comforting and safe. Definitely not something I deserve.  
Suddenly his grip slackens and he looks me in the eyes.   
“Alex… there’s something I need to ask you.” He says.  
“Yes?” I reply.  
“Well it's just… whenever we fought you were always flirting with me. Was that just for show? Did it mean anything?”  
“Do you want it to mean anything?”  
He hesitates for a second before pushing me back down onto the bed and pinning down my arms. His head hangs over me and he reaches down to kiss my neck.   
His warm mouth on my neck. It’s all I’ve ever dreamed about. Who knew all it would take was for me to get sliced in the face?  
“Can I hurt you? Can I make you feel good?” He asks with rasping breath. The desperate look on his face makes me want to melt. It’s too bad that look won’t last long.  
“Please do, daddy.” I beg, trying to feel some sort of emotion so that I don’t snap. He envelopes me in a passionate kiss as I pull out his dagger from his back pocket. I really don’t want to do this. I don’t want to hurt him. But if I let him live, will I be hurting him more?   
I grab his waist and flip him over so that I lay on top of him. I hold the dagger to his throat and smile sadly. I still feel numb. Why can’t I feel emotions? Why can’t I just be normal? But there’s no way I can turn from a killer to a normal person. This is the only way.  
“I’m sorry it has to be this way. I really do love you. That’s what I hate most about you. I can’t stop loving you unless you’re dead.” He gasps and starts to cry again.  
“P-please, Alex! Please don’t do this! If you really love me, don’t do this!”  
“The fact that I love you is the biggest reason why I’m doing this, sweetheart.”  
“Alex, I’ll do anything. Please. You can’t live without me and you know it. Please don’t kill me.” It’s funny how he could easily overpower me. I wonder why he’s not trying to stop me.  
“I’m really sorry. My love for you is my biggest obstacle.”  
“Obstacle to what? What are you even trying to achieve?”  
“I don’t know. But you’re in the way.”  
“Please don’t do this! I’ll help you! Whatever you need, I’ll do it! Please…” His small frame is racked with sobs as I slide off of him. He looks up at me like a puppy begging for a treat. It’s strange how hopeful he is. I wish I wasn’t about to slice that hope away like I sliced away my parent’s lives.  
“I’m sorry Shiloh. It’s the only option.” With that, I stab him. His blood flows steadily out of the wound, becoming one with our tears. It will take him a minute to die based on the severity of the wound, so I sing to him.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”   
Shiloh’s eyes dim and his pulse stops. A final tear rolls down his cheek. He looks so perfect, even dead.  
I sink to my knees and cry. I just killed Shiloh. The only human I’ve ever loved. And he’s gone now.   
I grab the dagger and hold it to my own throat.   
“I hope I can see you in hell, my love.”  
I stab my throat, blood spurting out. My life flashes before my eyes. Memories of my brother, playing with a little red ball. A truck, speeding into my brother’s little body. My parents, screaming at me, hurting me, breaking me. Then, high school. The bullying. My teacher forcing himself on me, and me being unable to defend myself. My parent’s death. Their sunken faces separated from their bodies. Then finally, Shiloh. His warm smile. Him patching me up after I slipped and cut my elbow open. Him being there for me. And lastly, the light leaving his eyes. It all ends. It’s finally over.


End file.
